POINTless
by Edlinklover
Summary: It's been a good run but at this point, he isn't sure whether or not it's worth sticking by Fukase's side. [Fukase and Point friendship] [AU based]


A/N: This occurs some time after my Sekai no Hajimari fic so it's heavily AU-based. I took some things from some old drabbles I might've posted here? So if anything seems familiar, that's probably why.

Point's pronouns: He/him  
Fukase's pronouns: It/its

I'll write a little glossary at the end for those who want to understand better but don't wanna read the previous fic.

* * *

Messing with Fukase has been as fun as Point had imagined. It is gullible. It is sincere. It returns his jokes with blank looks and literal responses.

But his plan to stick by its side for his own amusement is backfiring. What was entertaining has become a hassle, how basic functions like sleeping slip its mind to the point of collapse, all the questions it asks, shuffling its feet, making the most amateur mistake of holding its map upside down, eyes turned helplessly to the pudgy figure on its shoulder.

And that is nothing new. Point doesn't mind giving it a hand, a _point_er or two if you will, but it's starting to seem like the kid can't function without him.

_Who made me a babysitter?_ Point thinks this to himself before inching closer to its hand.

Fukase is distracted; he can tell by how its eyes are glazed over as it sits on a bench by a small shop, fixated on but taking in nothing of the kids kicking around soda cans and dust. In its hand are dango, forgotten and ripe for the taking.

Just as Point closes his mouth around one, a can comes flying and narrowly misses the two, hitting the wall behind them with a clank.

Point gulps down the dango along with any semblance of guilt and Fukase blinks as if shaken from a trance. The owner of the dango shop storms out to scold the kids, who reply with cheeky smiles and hasty apologies as they run off, giggling and shoving each other. Red-faced and shaking his head, the owner ducks back inside.

"What was that about?" Fukase mutters.

"Beats me, kid," Point says as coolly as he can. He watches Fukase turn its attention to its dango. Behind its lowered brow, he can almost see the gears spinning in its head, trying to work out whether something is amiss. Then it shrugs and sinks its teeth into a piece. Clearly it isn't important enough to dwell over.

It isn't important enough if _Point_ doesn't mention it. And he sure as hell isn't going to.

"You looked like you were thinking real hard about something," Point comments.

It is still chewing. "Was I?" It punctuates its thought with a swallow and some silence. "Well, it was nothing important."

"Come on, what was it?"

It takes another bite of its dango and, tucking it into its cheek, it answers: "Y'know words? If you say them enough times they stop feeling like words. Isn't that kinda weird? You'd think saying them a bunch would lodge them in your thinker better but instead your thinker starts thinking you made them up."

Point doesn't know how to respond.

"Anyways, you want some dango?" Fukase holds out the skewer, two left. Their brown glaze glistens in the light. "Already had half so you can have the rest."

Point considers the morality of this but takes the stick. It's offering so why not accept? Not his fault that it's gullible. All the help he provides is worth a couple of extra dango.

"Say Point," it speaks again, suddenly, "what are you?"

Point scowls, with a mouth full of dango. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't look like me or like a homo sapien at all."

"I'm Point and that's all you gotta worry about, kid."

It tilts its head. "So you're not made of dango?"

"Nope."

Fukase seems satisfied, relieved even, and drops the subject.

Point stares as he chews on his last dango, considering the implications of its questioning. Did it really think he was willing to commit cannibalism…?

* * *

Point isn't ever sure of what Fukase is thinking. Generally, it is pretty useless, staring out into space or examining every stone it happens to like. Maybe it doesn't think at all. Maybe its brain is empty with just a few stray strands of thought drifting by, as aimless as the one who thought them.

The air is cold tonight. Fukase has collapsed yet again, pushing itself until the last bit of energy it had ebbed away and it shut down like someone yanked the power cord out of an outlet. Point is watching over it, exasperated and putting his arms on his hips.

Sleeping outside in the grass isn't ideal.

Point considers reminding it to eat and sleep once it wakes up before halting the thought in its tracks.

He isn't its babysitter. Hell, he isn't even its friend. He is an acquaintance. A partner maybe. But their relation is fun and games and business.

Point crosses his arms and plops himself on the ground.

He doesn't need to be here. Sticking around Fukase is starting to get exhausting anyway. He could go back to the other Spirit Unravelers and get assigned to useful tasks again, tasks that didn't involve tagging along with this nobody with the finest sliver of hope that it'll be competent enough to stumble its way around a spirit world. Yeah, maybe it's for the best that he leaves it.

He stands and the wind rustles the trees above. A leaf twirls through the air, touching the moonlight and landing near Fukase's motionless body.

Point sighs and plops himself back on the ground. He can't exactly blame it for the way it acts. It's still new to this world. Human babies are just as useless.

He leans his head into his stubby arm and furrows a brow. It isn't like he entirely hates being with it either, even if it is frustrating.

Fukase shifts in its sleep. Its eyes are closed and it barely moves, not even to hint at its breathing. Its bangs slip over just enough to hide its completely red left eye and under the curtain of night, it almost looks like a human, like a helpless kid alone in a world it's only beginning to understand.

Point gets up to leave but for a different reason than he thought he would. The air is cold tonight. He's thinking of "borrowing" blankets from some unsuspecting humans.

"...go…"

Point pauses to glance back at Fukase, who now has a faint crease in its brow, its eye still closed but troubled. "...Don't go…" It is mumbling in its sleep. Or is it really sleeping?

Wondering again what it's thinking, if it's even thinking, Point kneels by its side and puts an arm against its slightly open palm. The fingers twitch and the lines of its face smooth over and once again it is peaceful.

Maybe it just didn't matter.

* * *

Fukase wakes up the next day like nothing happened and Point doesn't bring it up. He takes his rightful place on its shoulder as it stands and runs its fingers through its hair, mumbling about needing to "cleanse its flesh sack" as it walks.

'Flesh sack'. Only Fukase would word it that way.

Only Fukase would talk that way.

Point muses over these qualities he finds a renewed interest in. He almost doesn't notice the stone.

The stone clatters by Fukase's feet, the culprits who threw it dispersing into the trees and bushes.

Point scoffs, fuming. "What the-the nerve of some people." He stretches his head out to look at Fukase. "How about teaching them a lesson?"

It isn't listening. It bends down to pick the stone up, holding it in its hands.

"What are you doing?"

Rubbing a thumb over its cracked and ridged surface, Fukase says, "Those kids gave this to me so I accepted their gift."

Stunned silence; he doesn't know how to break it to it.

"You know," Point says, keeping his voice gentler than usual, "they weren't giving you a gift."

It turns the stone over. If hearing that bothers it any, it doesn't show it.

"I still like it," it says.

Point can't argue with that. But still-

"Next time something like that happens, I'm gonna tell 'em to scram. You got that? They'll be sorry."

Fukase doesn't reply. It turns that stone over again and again.

* * *

Guilt gnaws at Point's insides, his face tense as it clouds his thoughts.

What had he been thinking? He doesn't hate Fukase at all, he could even admit he liked being with it-this hyperliteral, overly honest kid.

This kid who doesn't want to be alone.

This kid who needs him.

How could he have considered abandoning it?

They were back at the dango shop, Fukase zoning out into the field as usual, oblivious and tucked away into its own world. Or so Point thought.

"You're not gonna take it?"

Point jumps and snaps his eyes toward the voice. "What?"

Fukase's expression doesn't change. "The dango."

It takes Point a second to realize.

"You knew I was taking it?"

"Yeah. Didn't say nothing about it. You always help me with stuff anyways." It holds the dango out to Point. "So you want any?"

Point is bewildered but he exhales an amused sigh and pats its hand.

"Kid, you're too good to me," he says and gently pushes it away.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed it! Considering how hot-headed and impatient my Point is, I was wanting to explore his dynamic with my Fukase since the main reason why he stayed with Fukase was just because he thought it was amusing. Also! Surprisingly I find very little content exploring Fukase and Point's dynamic in general but because Point is such a funny little creature I think there's a lot you can do with him!  
Anyways, here's yet another offering to the Fukase tag in hopes of inspiring more people to post content! Leaving any thoughts in the comments would be super cool but it's not necessary! Thanks for reading!

Spirit Glossary:  
Spirit Unravelers-Fukase and Point's "species". They help spirits move on from the human world by helping them fulfill their last regrets or by entering their spirit worlds.  
Spirit World- A pocketed dimension created by a host (usually a corrupted spirit). They often are filled with puzzles and dangerous spirits.


End file.
